A Love That Will Last
by cullenitis
Summary: "By the authority vested in me by the High King of the Underground, I hereby place you under arrest for trespassing in the Magi Wood, Sarah Williams."
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_Merry Christmas to my lovely readers. I know it's been a long wait but I've spent it writing just for you! I hope this adds to your enjoyment of the holiday season. WARNING! This story will contain GRAPHIC lemons in future chapters. Don't like? DON'T READ!_

**Disclaimer: **_Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson and the song belongs to David Bowie._

* * *

_When I live my dream, I'll take you with me  
Riding on a golden horse  
We'll live within my castle, with people there to serve you  
Happy at the sound of your voice_

_Baby, I'll slay a dragon for you  
Or banish wicked giants from the land  
But you will find, that nothing in my dream can hurt you  
We will only love each other as forever  
When I live my dream_

_When I live my dream, I'll forgive the things you've told me  
And the empty man you left behind  
It's a broken heart that dreams, it's a broken heart you left me  
Only love can live in my dream_

_I'll wish, and the thunder clouds will vanish  
Wish, and the storm will fade away  
Wish again, and you will stand before me while the sky will paint an overture  
And trees will play the rhythm of my dream_

_When I live my dream, please be there to meet me  
Let me be the one to understand  
When I live my dream, I'll forget the hurt you gave  
Then we can live in our new land_

_Till the day my dream cascades around me  
I'm content to let you pass me by  
Till that day, you'll run to many other men  
But let them know it's just for now  
Tell them that I've got a dream  
And tell them you're the starring role  
Tell them I'm a dreaming kind of guy  
And I'm going to make my dream_

_Tell them I will live my dream  
Tell them they can laugh at me  
But don't forget your date with me  
When I live my dream_

* * *

**A/N: **_Does anybody think it's eerie how David Bowie wrote this song in 1967 and yet it has SO many things in common with Labyrinth! I swear I think of Jareth and Sarah every time I hear it._


	2. 13 Years Later

**Disclaimer: **_Total Eclipse of the Heart belongs to Bonnie Tyler._

* * *

_Turn around_

_Every now and then_

_I know you'll never be the boy_

_You always wanted to be_

_Turn around_

_But every now and then_

_I know you'll always be the only boy_

_Who wanted me the way that I am_

_Turn around_

_Every now and then_

_I know there's no one in the universe _

_As magical and wondrous as you_

_Turn around_

_Every now and then _

_I know there's nothing any better_

_There's nothing that I just wouldn't do_

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

* * *

Sarah Williams sat frozen in her seat. Her grip on the peach-colored handset of her 1990 Ma Bell landline was bone white. The hollow dial tone buzzed mockingly in her ear.

She was furious. Absolutely _livid_.

_That arrogant son of a bitch! _She thought with a deep scowl. _Who the hell does that stupid little prick think he is?! _

She slammed the receiver down on the switch hook hard enough to crack the phone's plastic casing. The damn dial tone continued its flat drone in her head.

Since she'd started dating at the age of sixteen, _this_ particular shit-storm was now her twelfth failed relationship.

Sarah glared daggers at the pale pink wallpaper of her bedroom as her mind reluctantly began to recap the last thirteen years.

It sure is funny how things turn out.

After her 'adventure' Sarah had pulled her head out of the proverbial clouds and became, as her stepmother liked to call, a _normal _teenage girl.

She focused more on her studies and social life.

Though she'd never been a particularly bad student, she managed to pull her grades from B's and C's up to mostly A's. She'd graduated high school with an overall GPA of 3.7 and had earned a partial scholarship to NYU. Her love of all things dramatic had persevered throughout the remainder of high school and on into college. She'd even played the lead in _My Fair Lady _her senior year. At NYU she learned that there was even more than just acting to love about theater. She had a blast learning about theater history and as well as costuming, lighting, stage managing and technical work.

But, just like her mother, Sarah's heart would always belong _on_ the stage. In college, she made sure to always keep at least one semester clear for acting in a school or community production. When the stage lights hit her and she was all done up in her costume and makeup and everyone was paying attention to her, she just…felt like a…like a…a _queen_.

Of course, this wasn't to say that her talents were limited to theatrics. She also discovered that she had a knack for creative writing and art her junior year of high school.

Her composition teachers and professors complimented her developed characters, realistic settings and unorthodox depictions of famous mythical creatures in her stories. How could they not when she had such…_unique _source material?

_Very original, Miss Williams. Well done. _

_I'm very impressed with the way you challenge societal expectations in fantasy by portraying fairies as malicious and goblins as playful. _

_You're characters are so well thought out, they practically leap off the page. Simply fascinating. _

Art had been a pleasant surprise. She'd taken her first class on the subject in the eleventh grade and was caught off guard at her proficiency. Without an ounce of prior study, she'd painted colorful and complex mystical landscapes, she made intricate goblin-esque masks out of papier-mâché, and she even crafted beautiful costume jewelry all in one semester!

But her favorite part, hands down, was sketching.

It was so strange. Almost like magic. The last time Sarah had drawn anything before she opted to take art class (on a whim) instead of study hall her junior year had been with crayons and markers when she was eight. Yet, somehow, the pencil in her hand had just flown across the page, drawing a perfectly shaded and three-dimensional looking crystal ball for her first assignment.

After that came goblins and Fireys, glittery, cobwebbed forests, mazes of stone and hedge, a medieval castle, and laughing people dressed in lavish formal wear dancing at a masquerade ball. She'd been amazed at the detail of her memory, but not half as amazed as her parents and teacher at her apparently long-hidden talent.

_They're just beautiful, Sarah! Honey, you never told me your daughter was such a fabulous artist!_

_I…never knew you had it in you…good job, sweet pea._

_Miss Sarah, your abilities are absolutely incredible. You simply must showcase your work at the Young Artists Exposé this spring. There'll be plenty of local college reps looking to add a gem like you to their art programs. _

And add her they did. That night at the exposé it seemed like every time Sarah had turned around, so-and-so from the University of such-and-such pulled her aside, gushed over her work for a few minutes then spent at least another fifteen trying to enchant her with their practiced salesmanship.

Ultimately, NYU had won her over at the following year's exposé with its excellent art program…and largest scholarship offer. She'd spent the next four years of college and the following two of graduate school honing, expanding and flaunting her newly discovered skills and it had paid off in spades.

Her 'jack-of-all-trades' persona in the liberal arts program made her highly desirable among the staff and her peers. Professors wanted her in nearly all of their plays and musicals (since she managed to quickly add singing and dancing to her capabilities), art showcases, music recitals, dance shows, the works. Fellow students of the same major more or less begged her for either tutorage or assistance in their various projects. All of which was help she was more than happy to provide.

Sarah Williams was in high demand professionally and personally and she took no small amount of pleasure from the fact.

Turns out that poise and versatility go a long way in terms of attracting the opposite sex. Despite her initial disadvantage of being surrounded by a higher number of gay men due to her chosen field(s) of interest, Sarah had no trouble finding dates. She stood out like a magnificent, glittering beacon in the dark.

Thirteen years had done wonders to Sarah's confidence and abilities, but the physical difference alone was the most initially noticeable. Gone was the ample baby fat in her cheeks and the light dusting of freckles on her nose and forehead had completely faded. By finally growing into her Cupid's bow lips, large front teeth, wide hips and firm, supple breasts she now had the body worthy of a model. Her figure was slim and toned. Her skin was clear and smooth with a slight tan and she'd kept her hair long and its natural raven color, though she did currently style it with layers and gentle curls.

And boy, did the men notice!

It seemed like there was a never-ending stream of willing contenders for the position of Sarah Williams's romantic preference. As silly as it sounded, she'd had to set up a sort of system to keep her love-life organized. She was perfectly willing to go on casual dates and if she managed to make it to the third one and still held an acute attraction for the guy in question, then she'd consider having the talk about becoming exclusive. If not, she'd carefully cut the suitor loose and move on to the next available candidate.

Sadly, though Sarah was and still did practically swat the boys away like flies, once one of them was deemed worthy enough of being her boyfriend, it always turned out that _she _was the one being 'cut loose'.

Every boyfriend she'd ever had in her life had ultimately broken up with _her _and not a single one of them had lasted longer than six months. Needless to say it had made her quite jaded on the subject of relationships. The longer the list of ex-boyfriends became, the more slow and cautious she was about seeking the post-third date exclusivity.

And she'd been so careful with Alex!

Nevertheless, it seemed like fate had reared its ugly head yet again and increased her ex's from eleven to twelve. Apparently life just stubbornly wanted her to stay single.

With an angry huff, Sarah forced herself up from her beige-leather Apex desk chair and stalked out of her bedroom to the bathroom down the hall.

It was still the same house from when she was a teenager, except now it was hers and she lived in it alone.

Once she'd received her Master of Arts degree at the age of twenty four, her career had taken flight almost instantly. Though she had no qualms about fame per se, she valued her privacy too much to flaunt herself in any other medium besides theater, and even _that _she only did locally. Her mini-celebrity status earned her a constant stream of well-paid work on Broadway, she'd even been on a couple of T.V. shows, and under her pseudonym: Lynn Jones, she was also a best-selling novelist and a nationally acclaimed artist and sculptor.

The upstairs hallway was decorated with hard evidence of her achievements. Award plaques, newspaper and magazine clippings, playbills, promotional photographs and the like were all framed and hung proudly on the walls. In fact, the entire second floor of her parents' old house was like her own personal solar system where she was the sun.

Her old bedroom was now an office where she created her written masterpieces. She'd long since disposed of the majority of her childhood knickknacks and covered that hideous 80's decor with floor to ceiling bookshelves packed to the brim with leather-bound first editions of relevant textbooks and novels (a quarter of which were her own). Toby's bedroom had been turned into an art studio since it possessed the best light year-round and was spacious enough for her sculptures, easels and work table. And finally, her parents' old bedroom was now hers and its current resemblance to a luxury suite or, at the very least, the private chambers of a princess was certainly telling. With soft salmon wallpaper, cream colored accents and pricey furnishings, it was the perfect retreat for one of her maintenance level.

Sarah stormed into the upstairs bathroom at the end of the hall and harshly adjusted the shower knob to the preferred temperature. Under regular circumstances, she'd use the heavenly Japanese soaker in her master bathroom, but that tub was for bathing and/or spoiling herself only. The shower, the only one in the whole house, was strictly for therapeutic purposes. A way to decompress; to calm down.

She tore off her clothes with a quickness and ferocity that certainly must have resulted in a popped button or seam judging from the faint sound of snapping threads, but she paid it no mind as she hurled the black Calvin Klein blouse and high waist blue jeans at the hamper by the toilet before stepping under the pleasantly hot spray. She never wore underwear while lounging at home.

Almost immediately, she felt the muscles in her shoulders loosen as well as the scowl on her face recede. Twelve times, now, she'd had to use this shower to deal with the aftermath of a breakup. It still amazed her how in thirteen years, she'd never once shed a tear over the end of her relationships. She'd just get angry. Indignant.

A sharp huff escaped her lips as she re-called the recent phone conversation that had led to this particular 'shower soother'.

* * *

_Look, Sarah, I've apologized three times already! What more do you want?_

_How about a little sincerity?_

_Oh for God's sake…_

_You promised, no, you swore that you wouldn't forget again and yet, here we are! So excuse me if I don't immediately accept your apologies at face value. _

_It was just a press conference! I don't see what's so important-_

_A press conference about my first novel being made into a film by Universal Studios! So obviously, it was pretty freaking important to me, Alex!_

_And there it is! It's only important if it's about you! When was the last time you ever came to one of my company parties, huh? You know, the ones where if I play my cards right, I can create airtight business mergers that can make me and my employees ridiculously wealthy? _

_We're not talking about-_

_No! Of course we're not! Because we're talking about you! The spoiled rotten princess. Just like we always do! _

_Alex, you're being childish!_

_Christ, you are so fucking selfish!_

_I'm selfish?! You think that Rolex I got you for Christmas just fell out of the sky?!_

_I'm not talking about material things, Sarah! I'm talking about your personality! You always walk around with this air of superiority and you're constantly looking down your nose at everyone. It's funny because at first, I didn't notice it. I actually thought you were pretty cool for a mini-celebrity. But then, boy, did you show your claws._

_Alex-_

_I found out pretty quick that you shower everyone around you with expensive gifts not out of kindness, but so you can have leverage over them. So you can guilt them into focusing solely on you and your needs! _

_You are blowing this way out of proportion, Alex. I like buying things for my friends and family because I can and because they deserve it. I work my ass off day in and day out to touch people with my words, my art or my performances. And as my boyfriend, I expect you to be there for me when I make strides like this because it means a lot concerning our future together. As for your little business parties, I don't go because my presence could hardly help you in securing a merger. We both know that the only reason you want me to come to those things is so I can be arm candy and if you can't make you and your employees 'ridiculously wealthy' on your own merit, then I say you don't have the right to flaunt me around like a trophy because you haven't earned it! I, however, already make more than enough money for the both of us and I make it all on my own merit, therefore, I can show you off because I've earned it! _

_That's it._

_What?_

_I said that's it, Sarah. I've had it! _

…

_You know what? I take it back. You're not a spoiled rotten princess, you're a spoiled rotten QUEEN! You treat everyone around you like they're your subjects. You demand, you manipulate, you criticize; and if anyone raises a complaint, you shove your wealth and your talent in their face like that automatically gives you the right to be such a self-righteous bitch! And with me, hell, it's like you can't even make up your fucking mind! One minute you treat me like a servant, the next minute you treat me like a king, but with you everything comes with a price. I am sick and tired of living up to your ridiculous expectations, because whenever I do, it's still never good enough for you. No, everything's got to be glamorous! A big, grand fucking gesture EVERY. SINGLE. GODDAMN. TIME! I don't know what you want from me, Sarah, but whatever it is, I can't do it and I don't even want to anymore. I can't move the stars for you, I can't turn the world upside down. I'm not a fucking magician. So I suggest either you find someone who is, or seriously lower your standards, though honestly I couldn't care less about what you do at this point. Have a nice life, your highness._

* * *

Sarah's scowl returned with a vengeance. She snatched the loofa sponge and vanilla body wash off of the shower caddy.

_He's wrong. _She thought as she lathered the soap and scrubbed her flesh nearly raw. _They were all wrong. I am not a spoiled rotten queen and I don't treat everyone I know like subjects. There's nothing wrong in taking pride in your accomplishments. He's just immature and jealous. They're all jealous of me. _

But as Sarah's bitterness ebbed away like the bubbles flowing down her body to the drain, another feeling slowly surfaced. A feeling that made her chest quake with anxiety. A feeling that brought up images and fantasies she wasn't sure how to respond to.

Alex's words had been a little _too _familiar. They drew up memories of someone that _could _move the stars. Someone that _did _turn the world upside down. Someone that had reordered time. All for her.

Someone who apparently _was_ a magician.

…_and_ a king!

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head to clear it as she reached for her strawberry shampoo.

It wouldn't do to think along _those_ lines. The Goblin King had been her adversary. She beat him and that was the end of it. His spells and…charm had all just been a ruse to distract her. Right? Right.

As Sarah massaged the scented liquid into her scalp, an old and tiny voice in the back of her mind (that sounded suspiciously like her stepmother's) piped up causing her to almost groan out loud.

_Maybe you'd have less ex-boyfriends if you'd finally put out. _

Ugh. Not this again. She seized the conditioner to keep from slapping the shower curtain.

It hadn't exactly been a conscious decision, but for some reason, Sarah was determined to withhold sex, not until marriage, but just…until she found the right guy. She'd never loved any of her boyfriends, for that matter she couldn't even say that she'd even really _liked_ them. She'd liked them okay, as juvenile as it sounded, but still none of them seemed good enough for _that_. She didn't trust them that far.

In her mind, sex was a sacred part of her that she was saving for the one man out there that would accept her completely and love her unconditionally. Someone that would shower her with attention and genuine affection but would also be her equal and be willing to openly and rationally discuss things with her and even argue his own points. Someone that would stay with her forever but never _ever_ let that romantic fire die out.

Sure, maybe it was sentimental and old fashioned, but dammit it was her body and her life and nobody had a right to dictate how she chose _to_ or _not _to use it!

Regardless, the constant stream of failed relationships did depress her. It made her long for that 'soul-mate' even harder. But who would ever fit the bill? Who would ever be good enough? Who would—?

Visions of mismatched eyes, glitter, wild hair and tight, shimmering clothes popped into the foreground of her thoughts, but this time she hesitated in banishing the idea.

Now that she was no longer an adolescent, her memories of the Goblin King…Jareth…had _altered _a bit.

She'd always felt that there had been some kind of hidden subtext behind their interactions. _Particularly_ in that ballroom. But whereas her fifteen year old self could only make out the tiniest whispers of such hinted ulterior motives, her current self could clearly make out all _sorts_ of extra meanings in those smoldering eyes, mysterious words and arrogant smirks.

Albeit, _very _reluctantly.

She was a grown woman in her late twenties _and _a virgin. She couldn't help it if most of those 'extra meanings' were of a _sensual _nature. She was only human; it was purely biological. Nothing more.

Besides, her physical attraction to Jareth didn't change the fact that he was a cruel and conniving rat. In fact, she was convinced that he's probably used her innocent hormones to manipulate the odds of their game into his favor. Bastard.

It had all been a distraction in the hopes that she would lose. He'd toyed with her. He'd taunted her. Like she was a silly, little _ordinary _girl.

She grit her teeth.

If there was _one _thing she hated, it was when people underestimated her. Sarah Williams was _not _ordinary. She was gorgeous, intelligent, rich and extremely talented and _no one _could make _her_ feel three inches tall. Especially a sparkly, ball-twirling monarch in tight pants.

Sarah ran her hands down her perky breasts to the flare of her hips in an unconscious gesture of spirit. A stray hair on the shower wall caught her eye. With a haughty sneer she splashed a palm-full of water at it and watched it slither and slide down the tile like a lowly worm. Worms don't patronize.

Looks like _this _therapy session was a success.

* * *

About an hour later, Sarah sat at her breakfast nook finishing off her left over chicken cacciatore from her favorite Italian bistro in town.

As she dispassionately chewed the now lukewarm meat and noodles, a new craving formed in her belly. A slow grin spread across her cheeks as she stood up and rinsed the soiled blue dish in the sink basin. There was just one more thing she could do to make sure this whole afternoon was completely banished from her mind.

Cultivate a little emotional, _familial _support.

With a spring in her step she marched out of the kitchen and into the living room across the hall. The first floor was kept neat and tidy for guests with no suggestion as to Sarah's life other than her incredibly expensive taste in furnishings. The downstairs telephone was located on an end table beside the large and elaborately carved white marble fireplace.

She automatically dialed the familiar number and drummed her fingers on the mantle.

"Hello?" A voice greeted after the third ring.

Sarah felt her face fall slightly at the sound of her stepmother, but pressed on anyway.

"Hey, Irene." She sighed. "It's me. Is Toby there?"

"He just got home from school."

Sarah rolled her eyes at the insinuation in the woman's tone.

"May I _speak_ to him for a _minute_, please?"

"…Hold on."

There was about a ten second pause filled with muffled footsteps and hushed whispers before the voice of Sarah's fourteen year old half-brother finally came over the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, buddy! It's your favorite big sister."

"…Hey Sarah."

"How was school?"

"Fine."

"You excited about summer break?"

"Yeah."

"Almost one year of high-school down! You'll have to come visit me this summer. I'll take you to New York for some new clothes and maybe something extra special for your straight A's."

"Sounds cool." There was a hopeful lilt in Toby's voice that Sarah missed when he spoke next. "Will, uh, Alex be going with us?"

"No, I'm afraid not." She sighed. "Alex and I broke up earlier today. I'm sorry Toby."

She didn't sound sorry at all.

"I know you really liked Alex and that you were looking forward to seeing him again. But don't worry, we'll have a lot more fun without him. Anyway, I was thinking that we could go to Dave's New York since I know how much you love that jacket and those shoes I sent you from there for Christmas and maybe after that we'll go to lunch at-"

"Why did he break up with you?"

Sarah blinked.

"What?"

"I said why did Alex break up with you?"

"What makes you so sure _he_ broke up with _me_?" She asked, planting her hand on her hip in slight irritation.

"Because they _always_ dump _you_."

"E-excuse me?"

"Everybody knows it, Sarah." Toby grumbled, suddenly sounding very tired. "Is it because you wouldn't put out?"

"Toby!"

"It's what mom says, but whatever." The teenager dismissed.

Sarah clenched her fists. She was going to punch her stepmother in the nose someday. She was so preoccupied with images of Irene Williams and bruises she almost missed Toby changing the subject.

"Listen, I don't think I'll be coming to see you this summer."

"Huh?" Sarah furrowed her brows. "Why not? Got big plans?"

"Yeah, HAL has an international junior program every summer for aspiring designers." Toby explained. "Mom and Dad said I could go this year. I'll be in Osaka until August."

Sarah rolled her eyes and massaged her temple.

"Toby, is this about those video games again?"

"Yes." Her brother replied with an edge in his voice.

"I thought we talked about this."

"No, _we _didn't talk, _you _just _lectured_."

"Toby, I appreciate the fact that you're thinking about the future at such an early age, but you should really focus on a more…_serious_ career."

"This _is _serious to _me_! I could make a lot of money doing this and even if I don't, I _like _game design! It's _fun_ and it makes me _happy_!"

"I just wish you would at least _consider_ doing something more mature and prestigious like…photography! You're an amazing photographer and you should really-"

"Sarah, you're missing the point! I take photographs so I can have reference points for my character and level designs!"

"It doesn't matter! There's endless possibilities in the field and with all my connections I could get you in good right away! Maybe get you to work for Victoria Secret, huh? Get you to spend all day with a bunch of sexy, half-naked super models? Or even-"

"STOP IT, SARAH! I'm not going to be a photographer! I'm going to be a game designer and I don't care what you say or think about it!"

Sarah's jaw dropped open at his outburst, but it took less than a second for her claws to extend. Her back straightened, her eyes narrowed and her voice dropped into a low and threatening growl.

"If you choose _game design_," she spat the words, "as a major when you go to college, I will _not_ pay a cent for your tuition. Because I can _guarantee _you that dad and your mom will not be able to afford to send you to HAL."

"Who asked _you_ to pay for anything in the first place?!" Toby cried. "I'm working my ass off right now getting good grades so I can hopefully earn a scholarship when the time comes and if I don't get one, I'll use student loans, I'll work two jobs, I'll do whatever it takes because I _want_ this, Sarah. What I _don't_ want, is to be _your_ personal photographer!"

"What?!"

"Oh, cut the crap! I know the _real _reason why you want me to be a photographer and it's not so you can get me rich and then set me up with a model! You just want to keep me under your thumb and reap all the real benefits of any talent you think I have!"

"Toby, that is _not_ true!" Sarah vehemently insisted despite the fact that her stomach seemed to quiver at his words.

"Yeah right! You haven't kept a single photographer for more than a year since you bought me my camera three years ago! And photography's the only other career option you support! I didn't hear you say anything when I wanted to be an Olympic swimmer!"

"That was in eighth grade!"

"But I was still excited about it and I won the national championship! Even the varsity coach said I had what it takes!"

"Toby-"

"I know why Alex dumped you. It's was for the same reason that all of your boyfriends dumped you and it's the same reason why I don't _want_ to see you this summer!"

Sarah felt the color drain from her cheeks.

"Everything _always_ has to be all about _you _and what _you _want! How can Sarah get in on this? How can Sarah use it to her advantage? Screw how it makes everybody else feel! I'll just buy them some fancy clothes, an expensive lunch, a free ride to college! _That'll_ shut them up and make them do what _I_ want them to do! Well, _fuck _you! Until you actually start taking what I want to do seriously, and accept the fact that I'm not going to be part of your _staff_, I don't _need _your help and I don't _want_ it! I'll see you when I see you, your _majesty_!"

The line went dead with a severe click.

Sarah stood frozen in place with an expression of pure shock for several long moments.

In her entire life, Toby had _never _spoken that way to her before. Sure, he'd grown a little distant in the recent years, but she'd just assumed that that was because the kid was becoming a typical teenager. She hadn't let it concern her too much, since Toby was such a smart and mature young man, but she _never_, in her wildest dreams would've expected _this_ type of behavior.

_It's his mother's fault. _Her mind reasoned. _She lets him do whatever he wants and Dad doesn't have the balls to stop her. _

Gradually, Sarah's features changed from shock to outrage.

_Yeah, she's probably been backstabbing me to Toby ever since they moved away. Oh she just couldn't stand it when I bought the house from her and Dad. It just burned her up that I had so much money at such a young age. It's not my fault she's such a miserable failure at life in general. So this I how she tries to get back at me huh? Plant ridiculous ideas in Toby's head and then let him take off to Japan?_

Her teeth clenched.

_What complete and utter bullshit! He's only fourteen; it is nowhere near time for him to be thinking about a career anyway. She's just letting him do this to spite me. _

"Well I've got a little surprise for you, bitch." Sarah mumbled darkly as she turned back to the end table and stabbed a different number into the key pad. "You know what else a lot of money can buy? A damn good lawyer!"

The call went straight to voice-mail, but she didn't let that discourage her. She knew the man had been visiting family in Denver this week. He'd call back tomorrow afternoon.

_*BEEP*_

"Hey, Frank. It's Sarah. Listen, call me back as soon as you get this message. I'd like to talk to you about the possibility of getting custody of my little brother, Toby. Thanks, bye."

* * *

The setting sun cast a soft orange glow through the open balcony doors of Sarah's bedroom. The girl herself sat cross-legged on her bed, filing away at her nails as she planned out her case.

It'd be easy. There was no question as to whom could provide better for Toby. Sarah had the big house, the _way_ better finances, and the best connections. The kid would never want for anything under her roof. That, coupled with Irene's deliberate attempts to turn Toby against her would be more than enough for Frank to go on. She'd seen the man practically perform miracles in the courtroom. If Sarah Williams couldn't get what she wanted with her own methods, Frank Lewis sure as hell could. Air-tight with absolutely _no_ loopholes.

And once Toby was under _her _roof, he'd abide by _her _rules. No more of this silly video game garbage. He'd see things her way soon enough, once he spent some time shadowing her around NYC. He'd be much better off as a photographer or maybe even a production designer for television or film! His personal relation to her would pay off in spades and he'd be charmed by the high-style living and dollar signs his peers could only dream of.

He'd see. They'd _all _see. Toby was far better off with her.

So what if she did secretly hope that he'd be her personal photographer? What was so wrong about that? It was a respectable profession, he was very good at it and obviously she'd pay him an above-average income since he was family. Plus, he'd get to see and work with _her _every day! Didn't Toby have any idea how many people would _die_ to be in that position? Hell, with her connections (and Frank in her pocket) she could ensure that her little brother would be the production designer of every single television show and film she chose to be a part of now until the day she died once he graduated high school.

He'd make more money than he would possibly know what to do with! He'd be surrounded by dozens of fans, hundreds of society's most prestigious individuals, and thousands of top of the line merchandise choices! Who could anyone possibly _not_ be _happy _with all _that_?

Then it was settled. Toby would live and work with her and once he saw how great she could and _would _make his life, he'd be so grateful, he'd never defy her again.

With the same Cheshire-cat grin as before, Sarah hopped off of her bed to deposit the nail file back to its original place in her vanity. It was a lovely cream IKEA set with a gold paint trim and crystal clear knobs, much more ornate than that ugly pale blue and brown one with the orange table skirt from her childhood.

She was so caught up in her assured triumph that she pulled the drawer open with more enthusiasm than she'd intended. The makeup, jewelry and hair pieces inside shifted with the force she'd exerted revealing a sliver of red leather at the bottom.

Carefully, Sarah fished out the only book she'd kept in her bedroom since she'd bought the house. She ran her fingers across the worn out letters of _The Labyrinth _and slowly made her way back to the bed. Flopping onto her back, she clutched the book to her chest and sighed.

Honestly, why couldn't everyone be more like her friends from the Labyrinth? _They _certainly never questioned her motives or called her selfish.

Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Dydimus.

God couldn't have created better friends, assuming he _did_. What with them being magic and all it was hard to tell, but regardless, she loved the three of them with every fiber of her being. And why not? They were sweet, loyal, funny, interesting. She didn't have to worry about impressing them with her life; ever since their time in the Labyrinth, she was as fascinating as the moon and stars to them, all on her own. They'd been there for her every step of the way as her career took off, supporting and encouraging her, never once making her feel like they resented her rise. She could be herself around them without any inhibitions whatsoever and they accepted her whole.

In fact, all this thinking about her Underground friends was making her really miss them at the moment.

Quickly, and with an eager flourish, she rose from the bed again and crossed to her vanity mirror with the book in her hand. She opened her mouth to say the familiar words that would summon her friends to her side.

But she stopped short as an intriguing idea suddenly tickled her mind.

What if…_she _went to visit _them _this time?

It was quite a fresh notion. Ordinarily, she'd call her friends to her world every few weeks (or months depending on her work load), but _she'd _certainly never set foot in the Underground since her run.

The more Sarah thought about it the more amazed she was at how excited she was beginning to feel. It'd be a lie to say that she wouldn't like to see the Labyrinth again, not _solve _it, just _see _it. After all, when one looked past the Bog of Eternal Stench, the Oubliettes, and the horrible changing walls, the place _did _have a sort of charm. Besides, it be a nice surprise for Hoggle, his birthday was only two days away and she could use a little vacation.

Sarah smiled none too smugly at her ingenuity. _This _would _prove _that Alex and Toby and Irene and every other idiot that assumed they had her pegged were _way_ off the mark. She was a perfectly thoughtful and generous person, _end of story_!

Decision made, Sarah moved swiftly to the center of her room and flipped her book open to the page where the girl in the story made the momentous wish.

"I wish…"

Sarah bit her lip as she trailed off. Something else had just occurred to her.

_What if I see Jareth again? _

Her first reaction was a feminine shiver, followed by a rough shake and a defiant frown. _If _she _did _run into that Goblin King-rat again she was definitely _not _going to have _that _in her playing hand.

_So help me God! _ She swore as she squashed down any and all _intimate _images in her head.

Nevertheless, there was still the matter of Jareth being the all-powerful _king _of the Labyrinth. The all-powerful king that _she _defeated. It certainly wouldn't take a genius to guess that the chances of him being…less than thrilled by her return were extremely high.

What if he tried to hurt her? Or imprison her? Or her friends?!

Her backbone stiffened. What was she so nervous about? She'd beaten him before, she could beat him again. All she had to do was say the words and _that _would put glitter boy in his place. And she'd have her book with her to make sure she wouldn't forget that damn line.

Courage renewed, she took a deep breath and said the words she knew so well, but with a slight alteration.

"I wish that the goblins would come and take me away right now!"

Her loud and clear voice barely had time to bounce off the walls before Sarah was enveloped in a thick silvery fog that appeared lightning-fast out of thin air. She gasped as a feeling of weightlessness overcame her and flailed in momentary panic.

Thankfully, the phenomenon passed as abruptly as it came and Sarah found herself kneeling in a patch of damp green grass.

Cautiously, Sarah rose to her full height and gauged her surroundings.

She was in the middle of a lush forest, but it didn't seem to be the same one as was in the Labyrinth. Instead of dark, thick, gnarled trees, there were gorgeous, towering pine trees stretching as far as the eye could see. Their honey tinted trunks gleamed in the late afternoon sunlight. Their needles were flushed a vibrant green that matched the rest of the foliage dotting the landscape. The bushes were adorned with butterflies and peculiarly-shaped flowers that fluctuated between every color of the rainbow. Sparkles covered every surface, giving it all a very dream-like quality and there wasn't a dead leaf or broken branch to mar such beauty! The air was crisp with magic.

This couldn't be the Labyrinth, but if it wasn't, then just where the hell was she? Not that she was complaining…

Unfortunately, she wasn't able to dwell on it for very long. She hadn't so much as taken a single step forward when she became aware of a tremendous thundering sound approaching fast.

Sarah barely managed to stifle a scream as eight figures suddenly burst through the trees and surrounded her.

They were horsemen. They reminded her of medieval guards with their old-fashioned, but bright golden armor and emerald-green capes. Sarah's jaw almost went slack when she saw that the horses they rode were in fact unicorns! Unicorns that were pointing their horns at her like soldiers with spears.

"HALT!" One of the horsemen shouted as he and the rest of his group finally pulled to a stop. "WHO GOES THERE?!"

"Uh," Sarah began dumbly, bringing her hands up in a defensive gesture. "Look, I don't want any trouble. My name is Sarah Williams. I'm a human from the Underground, I'm just looking for the Labyrinth."

There was a tense pause and Sarah could hear them murmuring amongst themselves.

Eventually, the horseman that had spoken earlier, dismounted and strode towards her until there was barely five inches of space separating them. He reached up and raised the metal eye-shield on his helmet staring at her with suspicious, calculating eyes.

For a brief second, she thought it was Jareth. The man before her possessed the same eye-markings as the Goblin King, and the tips of hair she could see sticking out of the bottom of his helmet were of the same blonde hue, but his irises were a matching teal and his bone structure wasn't as sharp. Plus he seemed shorter.

As the man continued to analyze her she stood her ground and inspected the rest of him. She felt a twinge of relief at the emblem etched into his breast plate. It was the same as the shape of Jareth's medallion. Perhaps they knew him; were they his subjects as well?

Just as she felt herself relax, two other soldiers whom she hadn't heard advance, seized her by the arms.

"Hey!" She cried in alarm, thrashing in vain against their hold. "Let me go! What are you doing?!"

The original horseman replaced his eye shield and Sarah felt her stomach plummet at his following cold declaration.

"By the authority vested in me by the High King of the Underground, I hereby place you under arrest for trespassing in the Magi Wood, _Sarah Williams_."

* * *

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holing on forever _

_And we'll only be making it right_

'_Cause we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line _

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_All of the time_

_I don't know what to do_

_I'm always in the dark_

_Living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_Now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do _

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

* * *

**A/N: **_Read and review, please! As you can tell updates with this story will take time because I intend for them to be wordy. Anyway, stay tuned for more my darlings!_


End file.
